Paige Matthews/Temp Jobs
A list of Paige Matthews's temp jobs throughout season 6. Dog Walker Paige received a new job, as a dog walker. Paige has to walk at least half a dozen dogs at once, making the job nearly impossible since the animals are uneasy. She even has to orb at one point to stop the dogs from running away. After taking the dogs back to their owners, one of them is left behind and Paige is forced to take it in momentarily. Paige is walking it when it starts to bark and then every dog in the neighborhood joins in. The dog then starts to talk in a human voice. He explains that an evil witch cursed him for "a million reasons". Paige reverses the spell and the dog turns into a man, Oscar. She then went on a date with him.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2". Receptionist .]] Paige starts working as a receptionist where a co-worker named Flo is fired by her male chauvinist boss for she refusing to sleep with him and she is mad at Paige, but she doesn't remember why until she cast a spell to fill in the blanks, which rewound time by a day and allowed Paige to find out why her memory was wiped. The next day, Flo, instead of rejecting her boss's advances, proposes to get horizontal with her boss right there in the office. The boss is all ears and then "Flo" orbs a flower pot into his head. "Flo" morphs into Paige and is met at the door by the real Flo, who thanks her for "whatever she did".As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Forget Me...Not". Fruit Packer Paige has a new job at a fruit packing plant. Two local gremlins, whom only she can see, shove a stack of crates and nearly kill a co-worker. Paige intended to vanquish the gremlins. However, when the Stillman Sisters stole the Book of Shadows and all of the sisters' identities and powers, Paige is able to contact them and blackmail them into contacting Chris. After successfully regaining the Book, their powers and identities, she drops them off at a junkyard where they are allowed to wreak havoc to their hearts' content.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "The Power of Three Blondes". Caretaker for the Elderly Paige finds a new temporary job attending an elderly woman of the Callaway family. While playing pinochle, she is attacked by a plasma ball through the living room window. When Paige returns to their house, she is warned off by a neighbor, Richard Montana, who reveals himself to be a witch and that the Callaways and Montanas are feuding. Richard tells Paige that the energy ball fired at Grandma Callaway didn't come from the Montanas, that it was a setup. He was engaged to a woman from the other family, Olivia Callaway, who had wanted peace but was killed in the crossfire the year before. Later on, after a séance in a failed attempt to end the feud, Olivia possesses Paige and attempts to make the families fight again. Though damages are great, everyone survives. Richard gets knocked out by James Callaway's energy ball. Olivia, thinking Richard is dead, takes him to her crypt. The two families come together again to help Piper and Phoebe find them. Olivia emerges from Paige's body and then, Piper and Phoebe prepare to banish her spirit with a potion, but Paige convinces them to stop as while possessed, she felt Olivia's pain of losing Richard. She convinces Olivia to move on as the feud is over, which is something she'd really wanted and there will be no more death. After Richard forgives her, Olivia finally moves on peacefully.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Love's a Witch". Magician's Assistant Paige's starts working at a retirement home. Paige is performing fake magic tricks when the old magician has a heart attack. The audience says they know she is a witch, and ask her to orb the man to the hospital. His wife encourages Paige to use her magic with pride, that there's no shame in being a witch. It is later found out that she was unexpectedly shifted into an alternate reality based on her desires by Gith.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "My Three Witches". Assistant in Law Firm .]] Paige works for a lawyer named Larry Henderson. One night, she is working late. Larry gives Paige an envelope full of money telling her to leave before midnight. When she is about to leave, Larry is approached by two demons, causing Paige to double back. She vanquishes one of the demons but the other demon kills Larry and takes his soul to the Underworld. The next day, Paige realizes that Larry was aware of his fate, which was later confirmed after having a conversation with his widow. Paige (despite objections by her sisters) decides to sell her soul to the demon Zahn to save Larry's after finding out that if she vanquished Zahn beforehand it would cause Larry's soul (along with every soul who ever made a deal with him) to burn for eternity as well as the knowledge that the contracts are locked up somewhere. Zahn is almost about to auction off Larry's soul when he was summoned by Paige and Richard (along with Piper and Phoebe at the same time to no avail) where she trades her soul for Larry's by means of a Faustian Deal. Zahn agrees to the deal, sending Larry's soul up to Heaven while taking Paige's instead. Richard then delivers the message to her sisters, who respond by burning the physical contracts to depower Zahn and then vanquish him.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Soul Survivor". Phoebe's Assistant Unlike Paige's other temp jobs, which had magical purposes, this one regarded a sisterly one, as Phoebe worried about Paige when she started to date Richard Montana and tried to intrude, which created conflict between the sisters. As the day passes, Phoebe accepts their relationship and left them in peace. During this time, Paige organized Phoebe's office and schedule. At the end of the day, Phoebe fires Paige for which Paige answers she quits.As witnessed in the season 6 episode "Sword and the City" References Category:Lists Category:Pages needing attention